April Fool
by Naurring
Summary: A simple April Fool joke has far worse consequences than Glorfindel intended SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Word count: 1140/1140  
Pairings: Glorfindel/?, Lindir/?  
Warnings: nothing up to now  
Summary: A simple April Fool joke has far worse consequences than Glorfindel intended.

AN: Not betaed, because if I get it betaed I need about 36237 years to get it posted, meaning never. besides I don't think my English is so bad that it is unreadable.

* * *

Glorfindel quickly pulled his hands away as the pile of documents was slammed onto his desk, at the place where his fingers had been just a moment ago. Raising his eyes to his attacker he instantly drew back even more as he saw the elf glaring at him, eyes burning with a cold fire.

Lindir turned away from him just a moment later and left the room without a second glance, robes flying. All Glorfindel could do was to stare after him, mouth opened wide in astonishment.

"I thought you were friends?" the elf on the other side of the room inquired, staring at the door with the same astonishment as his companion.

Glorfindel shook his head in confusion. "We were. I mean… we are friends. At least I think so…"

"If you are… why is Lindir trying to cripple you with a pile of documents on..." Erestor bent forward to pick up one of the papers, casting a quick glance on it, "... the egg production rate of our hens. What do you have to do with that anyway?"

Glorfindel pulled up his shoulders, shrugging off the question. "I don't know," Glorfindel answered the first question, feeling completely at loss about the whole matter. "There's absolutely no reason why he should act like that. It's not like we argued about anything recently. We had a pretty good time together at the pub just a few days ago." He tore his gaze away from the door he had been staring at and looked helplessly at Erestor. "I have no idea."

"Milk?" Erestor asked, leafing through the documents Lindir had brought. "First eggs, now milk... Cheese! I always thought you were the captain of the guard, why are the agricultural products of any business to you?"

"No idea," Glorfindel answered, getting annoyed with the advisor's interest in his documents. "Erestor! Please! What did I do to him?"

"How should I know?" Erestor still scanned Glorfindel's papers. "Now look at this!" He burst out laughing, pointing to one of them. "Seriously. Why do you get them? Shouldn't it be my job to take care of-"

He was cut of abruptly as Glorfindel angrily bent forward and jerked everything out of Erestor's hands. "Could you please concentrate on the matter at hand? What could possibly have happened to Lindir to piss him off like that?"

"Well, what did you do to him?" Erestor asked forthright. "You need to have done something or Lindir wouldn't be like this. He certainly isn't angry with me"

"But I did absolutely nothing to him. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Save for..." Glorfindel's voice trailed off, his brow furrowed in deep thought, as something came to his mind.

"Save for what?" Erestor inquired, urging Glorfindel to continue to speak.

"I played an April Fool prank on him, but that certainly wasn't anything he'd need to be so upset about. He's used to that kind of things; we do it all the time." Glorfindel slowly shook his head, lost in his thoughts.

"Well..." Erestor waited for Glorfindel continue, but the blond was still staring at the door, wondering what the hell had happened. "What did you do?" he finally asked, drawing Glorfindel out of his daydreams.

"What I did? Nothing bad, really." He started to giggle softly as he thought back to that day. "I pretended to be in love with him. I followed him around the whole day, told him how much I loved him and that I wanted to marry him." A grin appeared in Glorfindel's face. "He really believed it. He was so pissed when I told him it was all a joke."

Erestor just stared at him, not quite believing anybody could be so dumb. Glorfindel certainly was a skilled and intelligent elf, but sadly enough this intelligence didn't show when it came to social matters. "Tell me you did not do that."

"Err..." The look Erestor was giving him suggested the advisor did not like the whole matter at all. "It's really nothing, don't worry. We play pranks like that on each other all the time. It wouldn't bother him like that."

"Oh Glorfindel." Erestor slapped his hand over his face, shaking his in astonishment. "Seriously, Glorfindel. You can't tell me you never noticed."

Glorfindel blinked at his in confusion, not quite sure what he was supposed to have noticed about his best friend. "What... exactly should I have noticed?"

Erestor sighed loudly, before looking straight into his friend's face, willing the other to see what he had overlooked for so long. "Did you never see it? How he acts around you? What he feels for you? It's so obvious."

"What he... feels."

"Yes." Erestor waited for realization to set in, but Glorfindel was still just staring at the advisor in utter confusion, unable to make the connection between his prank and Lindir's feelings.

"Glorfindel," Erestor said very slowly, trying to make sure the other one fully understood the meaning of his words. "He's in love with you."

Glorfindel nodded slowly, hearing the words, but his shocked mind needed a few moments to understand their full meaning. "He's... what?!"

"He's in love with you," Erestor repeated impatiently. "He loves you. And then you come along and act like you return his feelings and want to spend your life with him, only to completely destroy any hopes he had." Erestor stared at his friend, eyebrows raised, wondering if he understood Lindir's behaviour now. "Do you realize why he is so upset now?"

Glorfindel's gaze travelled from Erestor to the door through which Lindir had vanished and back to the advisor, the expression on his face changing to one of shock as realization sank in. "Oh shit," he finally said.

"Yeah," Erestor agreed. "I'm really curious how you're going to fix that. He's not going to forgive you easily. You hurt him deeply."

"Fuck." Glorfindel sat back in his chair, hanging limply in it like a dead body, staring at the door. "I didn't know!" he tried to defend himself weakly.

"I'm sure that will make him feel much better," Erestor commented sarcastically.

Glorfindel moaned loudly, burying his face in his hands. "It was only supposed to be an April Fool prank. I never wanted to hurt him."

"Are you I am the one you should be telling that and not him?" Erestor asked softly, nodding towards the open door.

"He's going to kill me. With his bare hands."

"He is," Erestor agreed. "And as a renowned and noble warrior you should face him bravely and die an honourable death."

Glorfindel just moaned, feeling utterly guilty. Finally he rose from his chair, wincing as he thought about a confrontation with Lindir. "I'm so dead.

Erestor sniffed sadly at the prospect and wiped an imaginary tear from his cheek. "I'll put a flower on your grave."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Title: April Fool  
Disclaimer: Nothing mine and will never be.  
Pairing: Glorfindel/?, Lindir/?  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word count: 1301/2443  
Warnings: none  
Summary: A simple April Fool joke has far worse consequences than Glorfindel intended

* * *

"Here you are."

The soft voice made Lindir freeze in his movements, but only for a moment. Not bothering to answer he continued in his task, brushing his horse with fierce strokes.

"I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you," Glorfindel said uncertainly, trying to establish some kind of conversation. "I wouldn't have expected to find you here."

Lindir didn't answer and continued to move the brush over the horse's hide with frantic, angry movements. The horse looked far from comfortable under this treatment and was staring at Glorfindel desperately, begging for help.

"Lindir?" Glorfindel asked softly, after several minutes had passed without a response. But still the blond elf didn't answer; only his movements grew a bit more forceful.

"Lindir, I'm sorry." As nice words didn't help perhaps the direct approach would get him some kind of reaction. "I didn't know…"

"And that gives you the right to play with me like that?!"

Glorfindel jumped back in surprise and in fear as his friend of many years suddenly whirled around, hurling the brush against the wall in anger, just inches next to Glorfindel's head, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered, not knowing what to say or do to calm his friend. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Lindir just stared at him, a perfect picture of misery, tears dropping from his chin. Then he slowly sank down onto the floor, hiding his face behind his arms, and started to sob loudly.

Glorfindel just stood there, feeling like a fool, not knowing how to react to this outburst. Slowly he advanced on the elf in the box, sitting down next to him. Carefully he extended a hand, putting it on Lindir's shoulder, and breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn't shaken of immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, feeling as miserable as the weeping elf now.

"What should I have said?" came the muffled reply, thick with tears. "Hey Glorfindel, I know we've been best friends for centuries, but now I've fallen in love with you, could we turn that relationship into something a little more intimate?"

"Well… It would have been a start…" Helplessly Glorfindel sat next to his friend in the straw, the horse glaring at him angrily as it gently nuzzled his master's hair.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am," Glorfindel repeated, feeling like the worst and most stupid person on the whole world. "I swear I never wanted to hurt you. If I had known…"

Lindir didn't answer and Glorfindel didn't really expect him to. There was no excuse for his actions; even though he really hadn't intended to hurt his friend the damage was done and there was nothing he could say to make it any better. He wanted to put his arms around the minstrel, to draw him close for comfort, but he doubted it would offer any kind of comfort to the other elf right now.

"Lindir," he whispered helplessly, hesitantly reaching out to brush a strand of white-blond hair away in an attempt to see his face. "What… can I do now?"

Lindir sniffed loudly, wiping his face at his coat. "Nothing." He finally looked up, showing Glorfindel his tear streaked face; the green eyes a deep red from crying.

Glorfindel was shocked to see how bad his friend looked. Since that fateful April day he hadn't been able to get a close look at him and only now did he notice the black rings under his eyes, indicating a major lack of sleep. "Lindir… Did you even sleep tonight?"

Lindir shook his head, desperately fighting against the new wave of tears but failing miserably. Having Glorfindel so close to him, together with the beautiful memories of that day, and all his hopes, which had been brutally destroyed, was just too much.

Glorfindel would have loved to throw himself into that pitchfork leaning against the wall to show Lindir he would do anything to make him feel better. He had deliberately hurt his best friend and his guilt knew no end. He had caused him awful pain, making him stay up at night to cry alone in his rooms, instead of sleeping. "And the night before?" he asked carefully, dreading the answer.

Lindir shrugged, trying to swallow the sobs that were rising in his throat, but only succeeding in giving himself a coughing fit. Glorfindel gently hit him on the back, trying to help him regaining his breath.

"I really can't express how sorry I am. It was such a stupid thing to do."

"No," Lindir whispered between coughing fits. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. I was stupid to think there could ever be anything more. So very stupid to think you'd choose me when you could have so many and far more beautiful ones than me."

Glorfindel cringed at the words. "That's not true. You're neither ugly nor stupid, Lindir. It isn't your fault. But you know I don't like men, do you?"

"That's why you're flirting with them all the time," Lindir mumbled quietly, his words clearly not intended for Glorfindel's ears.

Glorfindel sighed quietly. "But I'd never do anything more with them. I'd never sleep with them or have a relationship. It's just for fun."

"For fun," Lindir repeated sardonically. "So you're playing your little games with them as well."

"They know they can't expect anything out of it," Glorfindel couldn't restrain himself from saying.

Lindir's head instantly snapped up, staring at him with blazing eyes. "Do you want to tell me now it's my fault?!"

"No… That wasn't what I meant," Glorfindel tried to defend himself, feeling the urge to slap himself for what he had just said.

"You're saying quite a lot you don't mean of late," Lindir stated sarcastically, rising from the ground to turn back to his horse, his sadness and desperation once again replaced with anger. "Excuse me now, my horse needs some exercise." Without another word Lindir vanished out of the stable, his horse following after him, glaring at Glorfindel.

"Lindir!" Glorfindel called after him desperately, but the minstrel didn't react to his calls. Sighing deeply Glorfindel feel back into the straw. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he had completely ruined a good friendship and that it was only turning for the worse with every word he said.

If there was only something he could do, both to make amends and re-establish their friendship and to help Lindir dealing with his unrequited love. He felt awful for not being able to give him what he desired. Lindir was very dear to him, even if only on a platonic level, and he couldn't bear to see his friend like that, sad, desperate and lonely. It was clear he desperately needed someone in his life, but it was also clear that Glorfindel could not be the one, for obvious reasons.

Glorfindel stopped in his musings, a thought sudden forming in his mind as the realization dawned upon him. Perhaps he was not capable of giving Lindir what he longed for, but he knew that there were many other elves who shared Lindir's preference for male partners. Surely there needed to be one who would appeal to Lindir. Provided that Lindir would even consider someone else than Glorfindel. But perhaps he just needed some help to realize how many other great elves would be happy to spend some time with him.

A smile slowly appeared on Glorfindel's face as he stared at the stable doors, where Lindir had vanished out of sight. Lindir was clearly in no condition to take these matters into his own hands, caught in his desperation, but he clearly needed to see some other options. Yes, Glorfindel was going to make sure those options would be provided for him.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing mine and will never be.  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Word count: 836/3279

* * *

A loud sigh made Glorfindel stop in his movements, just having prepared to bite into a piece of bread. Turning his head he watched Elladan sit down next to him, a miserable expression on his face. The half elf sighed once more, listlessly reaching for a piece of bread to tear it into tiny crumbs.

"Is anything the matter?" Glorfindel asked dutifully, putting down his own bread.

"Oh." Sigh. "No, nothing. Nothing is the matter. Not anymore." He sighed once again, deeply.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "Not anymore? Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

Elladan couldn't suppress a dry laughter. "I don't know, would you being dropped define as a good thing?"

"Oh, it's that." Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief and went back to eating his breakfast. He had already thought something was seriously wrong. But apparently it was just a broken heart, which was bad enough, but nothing to overly worry about. Elladan would get over it in time, as he had done before. It wasn't the first time after all.

"And everything had seemed to work so well! He was really a nice guy. But somehow…" Elladan sighed again, sadly, forcefully tearing so hard on the bread in his hands that crumbs jumped to all sides and into Glorfindel's cup of tea.

"If it didn't work out he wasn't the right one," Glorfindel tried to be helpful. "You'll find someone better one day." He kept staring into his cup where the bread crumbs slowly dissolved into a mushy matter.

"I keep telling myself that. But it had taken so much time to find someone like him. I'll doubt the next chance will just present itself like that to me." Elladan finally put the bread down and started to fumble with the edge of his plate instead, clearly not in a mood for breakfast.

Glorfindel, on the other hand, was and he picked up his abandoned bread once more. He was just about to bite into it as a thought struck him and he froze, bread half on its way to his open mouth. Slowly he turned his head, staring at Elladan, who still looked utterly miserable.

He was single now.

This occasion was nearly too perfect to be true. Elladan was without a partner and Lindir liked him, he was certain of that. He had personally heard the minstrel say so.

His mind worked as fast as it could, inventing a plan. Here he had two miserable and lonely elves who both liked each other and desired a lover. What better an occasion could there be?

Elladan turned his head, noticing Glorfindel's gaze, and stared at him, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

Glorfindel quickly closed his mouth and put the bread down once more, grabbing instead his cup of tea and taking a sip. "No. Nothing is wrong," he replied, satisfied that soon everything would be right as it should be.

* * *

Slowly Erestor strolled into the dining room, as grumpy as always in the early morning. He hated mornings, he hated getting up and he hated having to sit down with everybody else at the dining table and be forced to do conversation. As much as he liked to talk during the rest of the day, in the morning he just did not want to bother with anybody.

He let himself fall onto his chair and was nearly suffocated by a giant bouquet of flowers resting on the table. Pulling back he stared at the thing, blinking at it in sleepy confusion. Flowers? On his place? Why? Who had put them there? And for who where they meant?

Well, for who they were meant was painfully clear, if he thought about it for a second. It was his place after all. But who would have put them there? It took Erestor some further moments of thinking until he thought about looking for a note.

There was one, written in a delicate script with an ink the same colour as the red roses. Erestor's gaze moved over the words, perplexed. The words were simple, but very clear in their meaning.

_I've always admired you from afar, but now I can't bear it any longer not to be __with you. Please meet up with me tonight, at dawn, at the lake. Don't eat. _

That was all, no name, no address, nothing, and the writing itself didn't reveal anything about its owner. Erestor swallowed and felt his heart beat hard in his chest, fully awake now. Quickly he hid the note under his robes. No need to let half of Imladris see he had an admirer. Who might this person be? It had been quite some time since he had received an invitation like this. Usually he was the forward one. Getting this invitation both excited him and made him nervous.

Quickly he rose to his feet, taking the giant bouquet of flowers with him, hurrying out of the room, glancing through the window at the rising sun. It would be a long day until dawn.

* * *

A few moments after he had vanished Lindir appeared in the dining room, letting himself fall onto the place previously occupied by Erestor. He frowned as his gaze fell on the place to his right, Erestor's place, wondering where the advisor had vanished to. Usually he would already sit at his place and grumpily nibble at his breakfast until he was awake enough to have a civilised conversation with Lindir.

Lindir shrugged, reaching for some bread. At least he would be able to drink some tea without fighting for it for once.

* * *


End file.
